Fate
by Skymaiden777
Summary: "I'm gonna be Konoha's first female hokage!" yelled Kushina. Everyone laughed, but Minato smiled and said "This one is certainly interesting..." A bit of romance Minato x Kushina
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! I'm back with Naruto instead of Fairy Tail. Yes, I know I haven't updated on "The False truth" because it is on hiatus. I'm extremely sorry! (シ****_ _)シ****If you really liked that story you can just PM me and I can give you a spoiler! But now I am back with Naruto! "Fate" won't be updating as often because I will be busy with exams and classes. Don't forget to review! （＾ｖ＾）**

**Minato: So… this story is about me and Kushina right? **

**Skymaiden777: tsk, tsk, tsk Minato such bad grammar mistake. It is supposed to be "Kushina and I" not "me and Kushina." **

**Kakashi: I'm deeply disappointed. **

***Kushina comes stomping in***

**Kushina: Skymaiden777! What is the meaning of this?**

**Skymaiden777: *sweat drops* w-w-what?**

**Kushina: "Fate won't be updating as often?"**

**Skymaiden777: Ummm, because I have exam's and classes?**

**Kushina: Still! I want to know what happens! **

**Minato: Kushina… let's leave the author so they could read that story…**

**Skymaiden777: I'm deeply thankful that Minato saved me. Also don't forget to review! **

Chapter 1

"Class we have a new student and her name is -"

"Kushina Uzumaki!" yelled the red head. The class fell silent hearing Kushina. "And, don't forget my name! Cause I am going to be Konoha's first female Hokage!" cried Kushina at the class. Silence fell and laughter interrupted the silence. Kushina stepped backwards embarrassed, Minato smiled to himself thinking.

"This one is certainly interesting than the others." Then he stood up and placed his righthand over his heart, smiled and said "I want to be the hokage too! I want to be acknowledged by the village and protect my friends!" Kushina noticed that Minato hadn't said family. The sensei smiled and patted Kushina on the back and said

"Your seat is next to Minato." Kushina looked up to face Minato and found him very innocent. She smiled shyly at him as she sat next to him doing that Kushina received a heck load of glares from the girls who had a crush on Minato. "Break time!" cried the teacher as he left the classroom. Girls rushed to other girls to talk about Kushina and how she was supposedly "flirting" with Minato while the guys pulled Kushina out of her seat and went to the back of the classroom.

"Hey… what's your name?" asked one of the guys.

"How should I know? But hey if you look at it this way she looks like a tomato! And it is pretty accurate, with a round chubby face with red hair!" The guys began pulling at Kushina's hair and laughing until one went too far and pulled out scissors and cut out a couple strands of Kushina's hair.

"Hey that's a bit-" Minato was cut off with the sound of his classmates screaming because Kushina. Her hair flew up forming 9 tails.

"You want to say that again?" in a threatening voice, but of course the guys were so dense and kept on calling her

"Tomato! Tomato! Tomato! Tomato!" BAM! Each and every boy fell to the ground crushed by Kushina who beat them to bloody pulp. Minato snickered , but Kushina thought that Minato was laughing at her so she glared at him and said

"Who are you laughing at?" cried Kushina. At the sound of Kushina's voice Minato flinched and faced the front of the classroom scared. And thought

"Kushina is certainly not one of those typical girls." After classes ended Kushina and Minato packed their bags and headed out to the same direction. Kushina didn't know what to do so she just followed after Minato.

"Kushina, please don't walk behind me because it gives me the feeling that I am being followed so if you want walk beside me." Kushina did as she was told.

"Umm, Minato-san when you told the class that you wanted to be the hokage because you wanted to be acknowledged by the village and you wanted to protect your friends, why did you leave out your family?" asked Kushina.

"My parents died in war, I live in old apartment and no one wants it so I don't have to pay rent." Kushina felt sad and didn't ask any more questions, when they were at Kushina's street, Minato waved good bye, but Kushina grabbed his hand and dragged him down to her house. "What are you doing?" asked Minato scared that Kushina might go back into her scary mode the way she did during class.

"I'm bring you to my house cause you are going to live with us from now on." Cried Kushina. When she reached her house, she opened the door and kicked off her shoes, and cried

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and there is someone that I want you to meet!" cried Kushina. Minato looked at Kushina's house and it was HUGE. Kushina's mom and dad came in and greeted Kushina with this

"Kushina, how was your day? And who is this person that you wanted us to meet?" asked her mom, and when she looked up she saw Minato and gasped.

"You are Sayuri Namikaze's son!" cried Kushina's mother. Minato was surprised that somebody remembered his mother.

"I'm very sorry, but I don't remember who you are." Said Minato hoping that he didn't hurt anyone's feelings for saying that, but Kushina's mother laughed. And said

"Of course you won't know who I am, your mother and I were best friends until I moved away, we visited every now and then, that last time we met was when you were in your mother's womb and Kushina was still a baby, then after you were born they had to go to war, leaving you behind with a maid." Minato smiled and said

"Thank you very much , but I shall take my leave."

"Absolutely not!" cried Kushina's mother. Minato was shocked. "Your mother loved you very much and she made me promise that I will take you in when I find you in the land of fire, and take you in and I am not going to break that last promise to one of my best friends!" cried Kushina's mother. Kushina stepped out behind her mother and smiled at Minato, inside Minato was crying, after 7 years he finally found someone who loved him. Minato smiled and bowed down, everyone smiled and said

"Welcome to the family Minato." Minato stood up, Kushina rushed over and hugged Minato and whispered

"I told you, I told you." Minato whispered back saying

"Thank you."

**Author's note**

**WARNING: This is not the end of the story! Yes I know it sounds like the end of the story, but there is more to come!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Minato: …I cry?**

**Kushina: This is such a touching story…..**

**Minato: …..it was?**

**Naruto: Hey! Where am I in this story! **

**Sakura: Dummy, this story is only about your mom and your dad not you… oh and Skymaiden777 can you write a story about just me and Sasuke?**

**Skymaiden777: For some reason I had a feeling that you were going to ask that… Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Skymaiden777: Hello! I'm back and yeah I know that I haven't updated cause I have loads of exams/test and homework. Here is chapter 2!**

**Minato:….I'm shocked that I cried in chapter 1…**

**Skymaiden777: Sigh, you cried when Kushina gave birth to Naruto didn't you?**

**Minato: That is true, but that is the miracle of children!**

**Skymaiden777: But…don't you regret not watching him grow up?**

**Minato: *gets shot in the heart* Yes….**

**Sakura: Skymaiden777, I think you just hit his weak point…and how is the story going with me and Sasuke? Is it ready to be published?**

**Skymaiden777: No. and it won't be published and on with the story! For God's Sake! **

Chapter 2

Minato and Kushina were walking side by side towards Minato's house to bring his belongings back to the Uzumaki household.

"Minato, what do you do in your free time?" asked Kushina not knowing how to start a conversation.

"Me? I read about time and space jutsu because I want to achieve that kind of jutsu." Replied Minato

"Ah, I see so people have something to do in their free time… I don't know what to do in my free time, I don't have any friends because I move from place to place and I don't have the time to make friends, but since we are going to stay here for 4 years, I actually don't know how to make friends anymore." Minato laughed!

"Ah I see, here you can easily make friends and in fact I even recommend one! And her house is just around the here." Said Minato as he knocked on the door of Mikoto. Mikoto opened the door to see Minato and Kushina beside him Mikoto gave Minato the glare saying

"What did you do…" and turned back to Kushina and smiled saying

"Nice to meet you Kushina! My name is Mikoto and I hope that we can be friends!" cried Mikoto. Kushina smiled as Minato quickly walked away not wanting to get killed by Mikoto until he was like 4 steps away from Mikoto, Kushina turned around and said

"What are you doing Minato?" Minato was shocked that she even knew the he was sneaking away

"Umm… you guys can have your girl talk and I will get my stuff 'kay?" asked Minato hoping that they don't force him to stay with them. Kushina looked confused on why Minato was so scared around Mikoto and shrugged and said

"Sure, you know your way back?" Minato nodded and ran for his dear life. Kushina gave a questioning look at Mikoto who was holding in the urge to laugh.

"Well, a couple of years ago I invited him to my birthday party and I put makeup all over him and now he is scared whenever I walk near him. And c'mon in!" cried Mikoto pulling Kushina into her house. Her house was very clean.

"Do you live by yourself?" asked Kushina.

"Yeah, my parents died with Minato's parents we were suppose to live together, but I would have been to awkward so we stayed in our own homes."

"Oh… does your parents know the Uzumaki clan?" asked Kushina. Mikoto nodded

"My parents were friends with them, but they moved so I don't know anymore. Why?" asked Mikoto. Kushina smiled

"Cause if your parents know my parents you can move into our house, Minato is moving in cause my mom kinda forced him…"

"Sure… WAIT! I have to be under the same roof as Minato! That's worse than going to hell!" cried Mikoto. Kushina sighed and said

"Alright then….it was nice meeting you" as Kushina put her shoes back on and walked away with a gloomy aura around her. Mikoto looked really guilty and sighed and shouted to Kushina

"Fine! I will come just give me a couple of seconds to pack my stuff 'kay?" shouted Mikoto. Kushina turned around and smiled.

"Okay!"

"So that is her… the holder of 9 tails…."

**Author's note**

**Sorry about the late chapter and if it is really bad. I was in a huge rush. Next week I have a piano exam so wish me all the luck! And don't forget to review! **


End file.
